


The two of us

by SmolMasa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art, Slice of Life, Smut, Some Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMasa/pseuds/SmolMasa
Summary: Hajime was just a normal highschool boy from the reserve course but things turn upside down when he meets someone from the main course who changes his life forever.





	The two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So i felt like using a list of smut prompts but with a twist, im going to try and add some plot to it and create a story, obviously the smut will take a while to get there but it will get there

Hajime sat in his desk in the niddle of the classroom not too far from the front and not too close. On hajimes desk was a leaflet that read the words.

 

**"hopes peaks annual school festival.**

**All courses welcome! "**

Hajime stared at the leaflet, it was a bright pink color with black writing and was decorated with many stickers and pictures showing where the festival would take place. 

Everybody else in the classroom were celebrating with their friends and getting excited, hajime however had nobody to share his excitement with, sure he knew some people and he's had a few conversations but not enough to call someone his friends. It wasnt that hajime didnt have any friends but he found nothing about the other students that peaked his interest and do he was labelled the boy who rarely shared his thoughts with anyone unless it was related to school. 

 

class was already over so hajime found no need to stick around, he neatly put the leaflet into his school bag making sure it was in the pocket with stuff not related to homework, the only colourful thing in his bag. Hajime swung the bag over his shoulder  and left the classroom  without a sound.

 

\-----------------------

 

In the main building on the otherside was anything but quiet, the class of 77-B were a riot, pink leaflets flying everywhere all the student's but one were out of their seats, the one not in his seat had pink paper stuck in his hair, an angelic smile is on his face as his hands are clasped together and his eyes are closed "my this does sound exciting how fortunate, i can't wait to see our hopes meet  even greater heights once we all get there, however i dont think you guys would want trash like me to ruin your evening" the white haired boy expresses. 

 

when nagito komaeda opens his eyes he sees that nobody is listening to him and are instead talking to eachother and cant hear a word or choose to not hear a word he says, however his smile never leaves his face. 

Nagito simply gets up from his desk putting his leaflet in his school bag accompanied by lottery tickets, cans of dr hopper and other things that nagito and stumbled upon. The boy swung the bag over his shoulder and quietly left the classroom unnoticed by his classmates but that didnt bother him all that much. 

 

\--------------------

Hajime hinata and nagito komaeda both had something in common they were both alone and had no idea the other exists.

Maybe something will take place at the festival that will pull them closer together?

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so im sorry for the grammar mistakes but this fic is really just for fun and because i was bored but i hope you guys liked it and there's more to come!


End file.
